Just A Fool Love
by XiRuLin
Summary: Sebut saja mereka gila, karena ini sewajarnya adalah sebuah tindakan terlarang. [taehyung x jungkook/taekook] [ oneshoot ]


**XiRuLin proudly present**

" _Just A Fool Love"_

 **[** tae **h** yung **x** jung **k** ook **]**

 **– – –**

 **"** ** _S_** _o, do you understand, Mr. Jeon?_ "

Pemuda kecil yang sedang kasak-kusuk mengerjakan soal mengangguk cepat. Walau begitu, tatapannya tidak beralih dari kertas di hadapannya. Soal ini lebih penting–begitu pikirnya.

" _I don't think you are."_ Pria dewasa di dalam ruangan tersebut memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, menghela nafas. " _Please, pay an attention toward me, Mr. Jeon Jungkook. You can work your paper after our class ended."_

 _"No, we can't. I have to finish this right away, so don't distrub me, Mr. Crackshield."_ Mata Jungkook melotot di balik bingkai kacamata bundarnya.

Pria itu mengalah. Baiklah, disini, dia memang hanya lah pesuruh yang harus patuh pada anak kecil berumur 14 tahun ini. Ia tak punya hak sama sekali melarang anak atasannya untuk melakukan apa yang ia minta.

" _Okay, our english class ended for today."_

Senyum yang lebih muda tercipta begitu lebar. Dia cepat-cepat beranjak dari posisi duduk, menjadi anak baik dengan mengantar sang guru ke depan pintu kamar, sempat memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, lalu setelahnya dengan sekali hentak, ia menutup pintu besar tersebut.

Jungkook tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke jendela besar di tengah kamarnya, tangannya menyibak gorden hingga pemandangan hutan dan gunung di luar sana terlihat.

Tapi bukan itu yang ingin di lihat Jungkook, melainkan sosok yang sedang duduk di atas batang pohon besar yang di tanam tepat di depan jendela kamar Jungkook.

Senyum Jungkook mengulas semakin ceria. Ia tanpa ragu membuka lebar-lebar jendela kamarnya, kemudian melongokkan kepala.

"Kau sudah dari tadi, V?" Tanya Jungkook riang.

Sosok itu perlahan bergerak. Gemerisik daun yang menerpa surainya terdengar, juga bunyi seseorang yang menguap.

"Tidak juga. Tumben kelasmu cepat berakhir hari ini."

Jungkook tertawa. "Aku sengaja melakukannya."

"Benar, kah?" Sosok itu mengubah posisi bersandarnya menjadi menghadap ke arah Jungkook. dia memajukan wajah, dan seketika wajahnya yang di sinari cahaya rembulan terlihat jelas. Mata birunya yang tajam, kulit seputih kapas, dan gigi taring panjang di satu sisi.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Raut wajah Jungkook berubah masam. Ia ikut memajukan wajah, menuding V tepat di depan hidungnya yang mancung. "Karena ini hari ulang tahunmu! Kau lupa, ya?"

V terdiam beberapa detik, lalu ia kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, kau ingin merayakannya?"

"Benar sekali." Raut wajah Jungkook secepat kilat kembali ceria. Ia menggeser badannya menjauh dari jendela. "Ayo masuk. Aku menyiapkan kado dan beberapa cemilan untukmu."

"He~ baik sekali."

Tanpa diminta dua kali, V dengan santainya segera meloncat masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook. Jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh badannya berkibar terterpa angin malam. Ia mengacak surainya, dan itu membuat Jungkook terpaku di tempat, memandang V tak berkedip.

Sadar sedang di lihati, V menaikkan satu alis. "Ada apa?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat. Senyumnya mengembang menampilkan deretan giginya. "Aku tahu bangsa vampir memang keren, tapi kuakui, kau itu benar-benar keren, V."

"Begitu, kah?" V mendengus tidak peduli.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini jarang memuji orang asal kau tahu, ah apa kau termasuk kategori orang? Terserah lah. Omong-omong!" Jungkook berlari riang ke laci di seberang ruangan, mengambil satu kotak besar yang dibungkus kado, kemudian berlari ke hadapan V yang bersandar di dinding. "Ini hadiah untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 400!"

V mengangkat satu alis. Ia menerima kado itu tanpa banyak bicara, menimang-nimangnya sebentar. "Apa ini? Kenapa terasa berat?"

"Itu jubah. Aku pesan khusus untukmu." Jawab Jungkook. senyumannya masih setia bertengger di wajah, memandangi lekat-lekat setiap ekspresi yang di buat oleh V.

"Apa ini mahal? Kenapa kau harus serepot ini?" V mendengus, ia menyodorkan kado tersebut kepada Jungkook. "Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima kadomu."

Jungkook melotot tidak terima, ia menyerahkan kembali kotak itu kepada V, tapi V menepisnya dengan kasar. "Kenapa?! Aku tulus memberikan ini padamu! Kau, kan temanku!"

Lengang. V melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Tatapan setajam pisau miliknya menatap tepat di bola mata hitam nan bulat milik Jungkook. _Seharusnya_ , tatapan ini akan membuat manusia ketakutan, tapi Jungkook malah balas menatapnya tanpa ragu.

"Bukan kado itu yang kuinginkan." V akhirnya bersuara ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Jungkook yang tak kunjung membaik.

Hal itu berhasil menciptakan ekspresi berharap di wajah manis Jungkook. "Lalu apa? Kau mau kuberi apa? Bilang saja."

"Apa saja?"

"Ya, apa saja."

Satu sudut bibir V tertarik keatas, membuat taringnya mencuat. Ia melangkah mendekati Jungkook yang menatapnya naif. Langkah demi langkah, hingga kini tidak ada jarak di antara mereka berdua. Jungkook mendongak, tinggi V jauh menjulang di atasnya. Remaja berusia 14 tahun itu mengeryit kala melihat V yang menatapnya begitu intens.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginka–"

Suara Jungkook _tercekat_. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja ketika entah bagaimana bisa, bibir sebeku es V telah sempurna mendarat di atas bibir tipis Jungkook. Remaja itu mematung, badannya tegang. Ini ciuman pertamanya, dan ia lebih tak sangka lagi kalau ini lah kado yang di inginkan V.

 _Apa ini tandanya, V juga memendam perasaan yang sama padanya?_

Ciuman itu terlepas dengan perlahan. Wajah Jungkook merah padam, apalagi V tidak kunjung menarik wajahnya menjauh. Ia hanya diam, membiarkan kedua hidung mereka menyatu, dan mata mereka saling beradu. Hembusan nafas V yang sedingin es membuat badan Jungkook menggigil, dan tatapan intens itu serasa ingin membuatnya jatuh terpekur ke lantai.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kita ini berbeda, Jungkook?" V berbisik pelan.

Jungkook mengangguk patah-patah. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak mencengkram sisi jubah hitam V. saat ini, ia butuh penopang agar tidak ambruk di tatapi setajam itu oleh sosok setampan V.

V menghela nafas. "Benar, kita memang sangat berbeda. Kau adalah manusia, aku adalah vampir."

Perlahan, V menyatukan dahi dengan milik Jungkook. Jungkook menahan nafas, wajahnya semakin bersemu, dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Karena itu, Jungkook." V menurunkan wajah, menanamkan ciuman lembut di setiap inci wajah Jungkook hingga turun ke rahangnya. Cengkraman Jungkook mengerat. "Kalau aku bilang aku ingin _memilikimu,_ aku ingin bersamamu, aku menyukai setiap momen kebersamaan kita sehingga membuatku _mencintaimu_ , apa itu terdengar waras?"

 _Deg._

Jungkook terpaku.

"Apa, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

 _Perlahan tapi pasti,_ mata Jungkook memanas. Tanpa ragu, dan selalu seperti itu bila menyangkut V, Jungkook menganggukkan kepala di selingi isaknya yang tertahan.

"Aku mau. Aku juga mencintaimu, V."

Sebut saja ini gila. Sejak awal Jungkook bertemu V yang duduk di atas batang pohon dua tahun yang lalu, Jungkook telah jatuh cinta. Ia tak peduli kalau bangsa V adalah bangsa yang sangat di takuti, di hindari, dan dimusuhi oleh manusia. Ia tak peduli dan tak pernah ragu membuka lebar-lebar jendela kamarnya agar V dapat masuk, tak pernah takut dengan tatapan tajam V atau kemungkinan V akan menggigitnya karena sungguh, kekuatan cinta itu membuat Jungkook buta.

Dan V juga pada awalnya bukan sosok baik-baik. Pertama kali bertemu, V ingin sekali menghabisi darah Jungkook yang berbau manis dan sangat menggugah selera. Tapi melihat remaja itu yang santai saja memakai baju kaos berkerah V, celana pendek, memperlihatkan kulitnya tanpa rasa takut seolah V juga manusia biasa sepertinya, ada rasa berdebar yang muncul di dada V, memacu jantungnya yang sudah mati untuk kembali berdetak. Dan akhirnya V menyadari, detak jantung milik V _adalah milik Jungkook._

Sebut saja mereka gila. Tapi sejujurnya, terkadang hal gila itu lah yang mendatangkan kebahagiaan tak terkira. Itu terserah pada mereka yang nekat melakukannya, atau justru berdiam diri meringkuk ketakutan di dalam zona aman untuk selamanya.

V adalah vampire. Jungkook adalah manusia.

Tapi mereka berdua saling mencintai.

 **– – –**

sebut saja saya gila karena baru nonton bts halloween party yang udah dari 2015:" and yash i love vampire!tae and conan!jungkook concept ! karena mereka juga duduk sampingan trus si tae nakal colek2 dagu si manis, aduh akhirnya oneshoot absurd ini tercipta:") hope you like it as well!

 _ **Last,**_

 _ **Mind To Review?**_

 _Sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


End file.
